The Pinecones and Arrows
by roseyred831
Summary: Legolas meets a girl in the woods as a teen. Her name is Mayddelynn. Legolas left a long time ago and she still remembers from the necklace he gave her, and he doesn't remember her even though, she made him a yarn fishtail. She's hurt. He's clueless. She's in love. He's putting the pieces together. She wishes he remembered. He wish he remembers. Romance/Hurt COMPELTE
1. The past

**Hey Everyone. I'm not a big LOTR fan so don't judge me on this. I'm going to try for a couple long chapters.**

_~Teenage Years~_

Legolas ran through the forest, his long blonde hair falling in his face, using his bow and arrow to shoot the pinecones on the evergreen trees. One fell crashing to the dark green grass. He picked up the pinecone and removed the arrow placing it back into his leather quiver. He set his stuff by his horse. The horse was called Silver Pond, Silver for shot. Silver had white hair and had streaks of silver when in the bright light. Legolas climbed up one of the trees and grabbed an apple and ate it while watching the sun rise to midday. He eventually fell asleep in the branches while listing to the whistling wind.

Passing through on her brown and black horse, Rayne, Mayddelynn the elf of Rivendell (soon to be Mirkwood) was riding her horse through the same forest. She also had a bow and arrow she snuck from her father's weapons. Her father was going to be at the King of Mirkwood's right side. She had a giant fishtail braid that ran up and down her back. She practiced until midday trying to hit something. She ended up hitting the branches of the trees behind of what she was aiming for. Maddelynn gave up and rode upon her horse through the forest. She looked around and saw a snow white horse with silver in the hair. She got off her horse and look at the white horse. It had a saddle and a bag so the rider must be somewhere close. She wasn't sure if she should stay with the horse or to go away.

As Legolas woke up he looked down to see another horse next to his and a brown haired girl at the roots of the tree.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He shouted at the girl. Mayddelynn jumped and dropped her belongings and circled around trying to find who shouted at her. He came off the tree as her back was to him and he put a hand on her shoulder. The thing he didn't see is that she had a bow and arrows in her hands. She turned around startled and aimed at his face. He jumped back a couple feet putting his hands in the air.

"Excuse me, but I do not appreciate being startled like that." Mayddelynn snapped. They both stared at each other for minute not breaking eye contact. She slowly lowered her bow and stuck out her hand. "My name is Mayddelynn of Rivendell, soon to be Mirkwood. My family is moving here so my father can firstly be home again, and so he can be at the right of the

King Thranduil. And you would be?"

He gave her a look at first and then it turned into a smirk.

"I'm Legolas of Mirkwood. I am the son of Thranduil." Mayddelynn turned red for almost shooting the King's son in the head. He shook her hand and there was another moment of silence.

"You're a quiet one aren't you? I'm a quiet one myself." She smiled. He smiled and she giggled quietly. Legolas noticed the girl had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had on a green dress that had golden thread for a design.

"So… um… what were you doing in the forest today?" He asked nervously. He wasn't used to talking to people that much. He was usually a very quiet person who kept things to himself.

"Well, I was sick of traveling and being stuck with my mom and her stories of how she met dad, and dad blabbering about how we need to act and everything. We finally reached our destination and while my dad wasn't looking I grabbed the first weapon out of his box, and I ran for it. I've been practicing to be an archer but I just can't hit a single thing." He looked at her bow and arrows, then looked at her arms. She had giant red spots at the elbow area and it looked like it stung from when she pulled the string back and let it go.

"I can help you if you want. I'm good myself." He said. He opened up his bag and handed her an arm protector so it wouldn't hurt her.

"Sure! And thank you for this." She smiled and grabbed her bow again. He had her try to shoot some trees. She got 2 out of 10 shots at least on the tree. They worked until dawn to fix her aim and when to let go. By the end, she shot 4 pinecones out of 10.

They both rode back on their horses to the city. As they rode in, they could see both of their parents staring at both of them in fury.

"How could you just leave like that for hours?!" One said. "You are NOT supposed to have weapons young lady!" "We just got here! This is very embarrassing!" "We had the guards looking for you! I should take away silver pond for a month!" after a while, the parents settled down and they both weren't able to leave the boundaries of the city without the parents.

The two would practice every day without Mayddelynn's father knowing she had a bow and arrows. Everything was great. The two became best of friends. But little did they know, this would all be gone someday.


	2. The Jewels, Yarn, and Arrows

**Chapter Two! Btw, I switched my characters name. It's Mayddelynn now. Pronounced: May-Da-Linn**

Maydelynn's POV

I wake up in my bedroom to the sound of beautiful song birds coming from the trees outside. I feel the warmth of the sun as I kick of my sheets. I look at my calendar think, _Today is the day! My birthday! _Giggling as if I was a young child. I put on my royal blue dress. The dress has silver string design on the back, representing the oceans. My curly dark brown hair was clearly a mess. I brushed it and parted some into a braid. I looked out my window to see happy people roaming around the city. There were playing children, shouting salesman, chirping birds, gardeners, so many things and people. I smiled as I saw one of my friends. Her name was Ariana. She was just a normal town's elf. No royalty. I guess I'm not royalty either, but I am extremely close. As you may know, my father is at the right side of king Thranduil, Legolas's dad. My dad is basically like a second king. But he has less power than Thranduil. If something were to happen to the Thranduil, my dad will take over. Now, if he dies, then Legolas becomes king next.

Legolas and I have been friends for many centuries. You could say since we meet when we were 16, we have been friends for… hmmm… about 652 years. Yes. We are old, but immortal. It is fun, but it can get sickening of life from time to time. We practiced being bowmen and bow-woman so much that we were finally the same skill.

We would always run through the forest shooting as many targets as we could in 10 minutes. He would always beat me in the contest. He's had more practice anyways. I always had to sneak out with a bow because my dad HATES me having a bow. He wants me not to use a weapon. But it's just too fun! I haven't been caught. Well, that's a lie. Once. And that is when Legolas and I stayed out lunch until dawn. Even a little past. Oh wells.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in" I said. My mother came in and hugged me tight.

"Happy birthday my dear Mayddelynn." She said while hugging me tighter. Her hugs got increasingly tighter every second.

"Nana. If you keep hugging me so hard, I'll die on the day I was born." I laughed at her. She let go of me and gave me a heartwarming smile. My mother had beautiful curly golden hair. I sadly didn't get it, I only got the curls. I had gotten my father's dark brown color.

Speaking of my father, he came in my room next. He was holding something behind his back.

"What do you have father?" I asked trying to look at what he had behind his back. He laughed at my attempts to peak. He continued to hide it from me.

"It might be your birthday present for you. Just maybe." He laughed. He and mom sat down on my bed.

"Hey! I just made my bed! I don't need two people to mess it up." I teased. Then both threw my pillows in the air while feathers slowly fell out.

"Okay Mayddelynn. Your father and I had a lot of thinking to do, but we got you something very special for your birthday." My father took his arms from his back and held a long red bag.

I untied the long red ribbon down the center not looking until it was fully opened.

I couldn't believe it. I pulled out a beautiful long bow. The beautiful white wood had carvings of flowers and trees. Next to the grip was a sentence. _"Never lose hope" _I ran my hand up and down the wood. I looked in the bag again and there were plenty of arrows to use and a white quiver that said _"Mayddelynn of Mirkwood and Rivendell" _

"Nana, Ada, this is beautiful." I stuttered. "Thank you so much! This is the best birthday present ever! What has made you change your mind's about letting me own a bow and arrow?!" I gave them both a ginormous hug.

"We knew you really loved to do bow and arrow and you weren't into most of the stuff other girls were into. So we decided to give you something you might actually like this year." My father said. They both gave me very large smiles and I then heard something from outside. I got up and I looked out and saw Legolas at the archery field.

"You can go practice with Legolas. You might need some training with it." My mother said handing my bow.

"He wishes he could teach me anything. I did learn it from him but, I have gotten very good over the years." I laughed. I ran out of my room and through the halls and finally got to the field. Legolas had shot another arrow and went to get a drink of water. While his back was turned I notched the arrow in place and pulled on the string. He turned around and saw me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Mayddelynn?" He said. I didn't take my eyes off the arrow he shot onto the board. It all felt slow, I released the arrow and it went through his arrow splitting it through and completely went through the target and hit the back of the board.

I turned around and he looked at me with his mouth open wide.

"I've never seen someone so accurate. I'm mostly surprised because the first time I met you is because you couldn't even hit an Oliphant if you really tried." He mocked and congratulated me. I shook my head laughing.

"Look at it! My bow! My parents finally let me have one. Isn't it beautiful?" He examined the bow and also noticed the carvings.

"This bow is amazing. You're very lucky Mayddelynn. If only I could get a bow like this. Now, I think I could." He smirked. I snatched my bow back and notched another arrow at a different target and hit it strait in the center. We started to have a contest to see who could be the most accurate.

I ended up winning our contest. Whenever we had a contest, if he won I would have to pick up all of his arrows and place them back in his quiver. If I won, he'd have to give me a piggyback ride through the village for 10 minutes.

We first rode our horses to the village. People greeted us as I rode on his back through the village. I made him stop every thirty seconds to look at something. After the ten minutes was over I jumped off his back and he laughed at me.

"I have some things to attend to. Shall I escort you back to the castle or will you wait for me by the horses, or meet me by the horses in an hour?" He asked. I chose to meet him by the horses in an hour. I would meet him again at 12:15. I wondered through the village alone. Walking past many elflings braiding hair, reading, talking, and pretending to be warriors. I smiled and eventually walking into a craft shop. I usually went here when I was upset or bored or lonely.

They had many wooden boxes to paint, ceramics, wind chimes, and much more. But today I walked over to the yarn section. I found many colors. I took three shades of each color I picked. I got brown, blue, white, and green. I tied the strings together and began a fishtail. I finished it in an hour. It was supposed to be tied to the nock of a bow and hang down. I paid for the string and I was off on my way to the stables where the horses were. I saw Legolas sitting in a nearby tree. I decided to scare him so I climbed the tree next to him all the way to the top. I jumped into the tree he was in and I slowly climbed down. I finally got to the branch above him. Still oblivious to my appearance I swung my head upside down to be eye level with him.

"Uel andune (Good afternoon)" I said he looked up startled and nearly fell out of the tree. I giggled as I jumped off the tree to my feet.

"You scared me half to death." He smiled at me. "Question. Will you meet me tonight at nine o'clock? I have something for your special day."

/|O|\

I walked through the archery fields. I looked back up to my bedroom window and saw I left my candle burning. Oops. I brought my bow just in case he wanted to challenge me again. I looked at the grip. "Never lose hope" were the best words to go by. I felt something in my boots all the sudden. There inside was the fishtail I made today.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Legolas gave me a smile and he also had something behind his back.

"Why does everyone have something behind their backs today?" I joked.

"Because they don't want you to peek." He teased back. Everything was perfect tonight. "Will you sit with me?" we sat down. There was something on his mind. I can just tell.

The moonlight shined on his face. It made his blue eyes stick out. His blond hair was going with the wind. But his eyes also held something back.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." The words hit me hard.

"W-W-What!? How? Why? When? Where?" all the words spat out of my mouth instantly. My heart hurt. This was my first friend here. And he's leaving?

"My father got word last night that my services are needed somewhere. I'm not sure where I'm going yet. But all I know is that I have to go alone." I can't believe this. I just can't. I'm not liking this at all. And I won't love it.

"But," He started to say. He looked to my face. I must have had a tear because he wiped a tear from my face. I mean, we're not courting each other or anything. Just very good friends. "I have something for you." He handed me the small wooden box from behind his back. I opened it and it had the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. I was silver with sapphires and emeralds in the center. The jewels were made to look like a tree in a circle.

"This is beautiful. Legolas, why would you give this to me? I am not worth as much as this." I said still staring at the necklace.

"You are right Mayddelynn. You aren't worth as much as it. You are worth more." He said. I blushed a little. He picked up the necklace and put it on me. I pulled the fishtail yarn out of my shoe and said.

"Put this on your bow. It will let you remember me as you go through middle earth alone. "And promise, you won't forget me."

"I promise."

/|O|\

The next morning I woke up early to see Legolas away. He was on his horse already when I got there. His father was there next to him wishing him a good trip. His mother wasn't there because she had be killed in a raid of the village 500 years ago.

Legolas saw me. He approached me and kissed my forehead.

"Lle naa vanima Mayddelynn (You are beautiful Mayddelynn)." He said looking sad.

"And you Legolas," I looked right into his eyes "Lle naa belegohtar (You are a mighty warrior)."

"I promise to write every week until I return. Namarie (Farewell)." He said and I nodded as he walked away on his horse. As the gates were being closed, I saw his eyes meet mine for the last time in a long while.

I felt another tear down my face.

"Might I ask where you got that necklace?" I turned around. I had forgotten king Thranduil presence. I felt the necklace on my neck. It was the one Legolas gave me last night.

"Legolas gave it to me." I said. He nodded his head. He didn't have the blue eyes Legolas had.

"That used to belong to my wife." I was surprised. Legolas gave me something of his mother's? "I gave it to Lilah when I was leaving the kingdom for a while. Just so she had a part of me." My heart started beating faster.

/|O|\

The sunlight shined in my eyes. I woke up in my new house in the valley far away from Mirkwood. I moved away because staying there was too much sadness and memories. I had lost most of my friends anyways.

FLASHBACK

I dragged down the hallways of the castle. I just woke up and I was heading to the library. I looked up on a shelf and picked up a book. _The tale of the Elves. _This book was Legolas's favorite book. At least it was. How should I know? It has been three years since he last spoke to me.

I had waited patiently for a letter to arrive from him. But I had lost hope of it two years ago.

I headed down the hallway into the dining room. I saw my mother, father, and king Thranduil all speaking. I sat myself down next to my mother.

My parents have been really worried about me lately. I wasn't eating as much and I wouldn't be very social.

"We have word from Legolas." The king suddenly said. He handed me a letter.

_Dear Father, Leon and Harinda,_

_I have loved where I'm staying at. The people here are very kind and I've made many friends. I've decided to stay here for a great while. I'm not planning to come back for a long time. I love you all._

_~Legolas Greenleaf~_

My heart ripped in to. I lost my friend. Only great friend. How could he? How dare he? He forgot about me. I wasn't mentioned in the letter at all. It stung.

END OF FLASHBACK

I have been waiting for 200 years now.


	3. The Knock on the Door

**Hello! I'm back to writing this story. Just so you know, I'm super busy this year. I have orchestra, student council, my school's choir, I'm in a grade higher math group than my grade, and I have a bunch of family problems. **

**THANK YOU FOR TWO FAVORITE STORIES AND TWO FOLLOWERS! I'm super happy! I woke up and I had an email for another follower and I was super happy!**

**ENJOY!**

Funny how time can go by so fast. You forget the things that are important to you. And you can forget the worst. But they can be scarred into your memories. One that is large but ever so slowly fades. That's how my mother always said it.

I walked down the squeaky steps of the house and sat by the window. I looked out and saw the dead grass. But the sky was a beautiful light blue. The clouds were spread across the sky as if they were avoiding each other.

I thought about going to visit my friend today. She lived a while away on a horse but I could easily get there. I went to my bedroom and dresses in clothing that would make the trip easy. Which means I didn't dare touch the royal blue dress in the wardrobe. I pulled a chest out underneath my bed and opened it. It contained my beautiful bow I received for my birthday so many years ago. And the quiver still had my name engraved perfectly into it.

I remembered how badly I wanted to have the bow and arrows. I think I was an elfling when I first saw elves use them. The orcs attacked my home town and I was separated from my mother and father. I was running around crying for my parents and searching for them. Then an orc had an arrow pointed at my face. I cried even louder. The tears streamed down my face like waterfalls. I closed my eyes thinking I would die. Then a warrior came and he used his bow and arrows and killed the orc before it could shoot me.

He picked me up and set me on his horse with him and we rode away from the village and he brought me to my parents. I hugged them tight and cried more. The elf who saved me was my hero and inspiration. I smiled at the beautiful memories. But then my thoughts were disturbed by a terrible cry in the valley. I ran to the open window with panicking thoughts in my head.

Orcs are here. I saw an army of men charging at the orcs. I grabbed my bow and arrows and ran down stairs. Then there was banging on the front door.

/|O|\

**(Quick Authors note: What if the nine walkers just randomly broke out in dance with Taylor Swift's "We are never ever getting back together" or "Scream and shout" bye Will. . and Britney Spears? Just thought that it would be hilarious. Now, keep reading!)**

Legolas's POV

We were all walking to the fortress of helms deep with Rohan soldiers. We had lost all our hobbits. Two taken by the orcs and the other two heading to Mordor. We have just been reunited with Gandalf the White.

As I ran up ahead and saw an orc. I quickly killed it and shouted for the others.

"It's a scout!" I shouted as more orcs came. As I was shooting down more orcs, I saw a house in the distance. I had to go warn the people in the house and get them into a safe place. I ran to the house to the house and banged on the door quickly.

The door opened and I saw a female elf staring at me with an arrow pointed strait at my face. Well this is scarily familiar. I put my hands in the air and then spoke.

"Miss, I mean no trouble. You have to retreat away from here. It's too risky." I said carefully. She glared at me. Strands of brown hair went down her face. Her eyes spoke that she wasn't happy about this.

"Who are you to tell me that I must leave my own home?" She said fiercely. She brought her hand back farther to strike my face harder. I stepped back and she stepped forward.

"I'm sorry. I suggest that you flee with the others." I apologized but in my mind it sounded much more sarcastic but I didn't feel like getting shot in the head today.

"You didn't answer me. Who are you?" She asked slowly bringing down her bow. I hesitated to tell her.

"Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Son of Thranduil." I said slowly. Her eyes widened and she brought up her bow again and notched an arrow. I quickly did the same, but she shoved me out of the way and released the arrow. An orc's body fell to the ground, the arrow pierced his head.

She grabbed my arm and brought me in the house.

"Stay right there while I grab one thing." She said running up some squeaky stairs.

/|O|\

Back to Mayddelynn's POV

I can't believe this. What are the odds? Legolas is in my presence again. I ran upstairs into my room and opened the chest again. I pulled up a box that had the special necklace he gave me. I put it in a bag and ran down stairs and grabbed his wrist. He followed me to the back of the house where the horse was.

I leaped on it and I held out my hand inviting him on. I put my cloak hood on so my face hid that I was a woman and I rode off with Legolas on the back. We rode into the battle. I leaped off my horse and notched another arrow. We both shot down orcs left and right. One was coming from behind him and I threw my lucky dagger into the back of the orc's head.

He turned around and nodded his head to thank me. I smiled and kept fighting. As the fight came to an end Legolas went over to an orc shouting at it where a man named Aragorn was. Confused I stood close pointing my dagger at the orc's face.

He only laughed and said he took a tumble off the cliff. I looked over and saw rushing waters. It was very possible he fell over. I examined the ground and it did appear for someone to fall over.

I felt bad even though I did not know the man.

/|O|\

"So miss. You never did tell me your name." Said Legolas. He was ridding the horse next to me with a dwarf named Gimli.

"We've met before. We were friends. I bet if you truly tried you could guess it." I faked smiled. I'm happy to be reunited to be with an old friend but sad to see someone who forgot a promise.

"Well, when did I meet you?" He asked.

"We were about 16 years of age. My family was moving into Mirkwood from Rivendell. I almost shot you in the head because you startled me." I said. He thought and thought harder, but looked clueless. I shook my head more. "My name is Mayddelynn Orin." He looked up and shook his head even more.

I frowned and looked on his bow and tied to it was a yarn fishtail. It was the one I made him. It was on a different bow but it was still on it.

"Where did you get that?" I asked. Maybe it would trigger something in his brain.

"A friend made it for me. Why?" he asked.

"Funny thing. I have one just like that." I pointed to my bow.

FLASHBACK

I went through the village. The letter he sent angered me. How could he forget? I walked into the craft shop to cool my nerves. I started to string another fishtail so if we ever meet again then I could show that I still remember him.

END OF FLASHBACK


	4. Tears and Rivers

**And I'm back! The reviews and the favorite and follows made me want to update. You should've seen my reaction to every one of them XD**

**So thank you to Artemis Queen of the Night, antaurilover685, letus the saiyan, and lirivina for the Favorites! Thank you Yoshinokana, freakyasylumgirl13. Letus the saiyan, and lirivina for the Follows! The reviews from letus the saiyan and the favorite author. AND FINALY lirivina for making me all four!**

Legolas's POV

"Your name doesn't sound familiar." I said carefully. She already was about to kill me earlier because I startled her at her door. As I looked back at the elf, she looked as if she had been stabbed. Her eyes drifted away from me.

She kicked her horse and rode up faster than I did on the path. I started to go a little faster to catch up.

"Legolas! Not too fast! And by the looks of it, that lass doesn't want to speak with you anymore." Came a voice from behind. I turned around and saw Gimli. I rolled my eyes. And I looked back ahead.

/|O|\

Mayddelynn's POV

We finally reached the fortress. Everyone met up with the women and children from Rohan. As I dismounted my horse, a mortal woman with long blonde hair approached me.

"Hello. My name is Eowyn. I'm from Rohan. I don't believe I remember ever seeing you there. May I ask who you are?" said the woman. I smiled.

"My name is Mayddelynn of Mirkwood or Rivendell. I was born in Rivendell but I moved as a young girl with my parents to Mirkwood. A few years ago I moved into a house in the valley of Helms Deep." I said. I stuck out my hand to shake with hers.

"May I show you to a room? I think we are sharing one." She pointed her pale finger down the halls of the fort.

We walked down the hall and found a room that had two full size beds, two wardrobe, a bathroom and excellent windows. I looked into the wardrobe and there was a beautiful green dress. I slipped it on and Eowyn settled on a white dress. I reached into the bag I had the necklace Legolas gave me still. I was tempted a billion times to throw it in a river to wash away the past.

"That's a gorgeous necklace Mayddelynn! Where did you get it, or who gave it to you?" A voice came. I turned around. It was Eowyn. I smiled.

"I got it from a friend a long time ago." **(Author's Note: Mayddelynn doesn't love Legolas. She never has. Just hurt by her best friend.) ** My eyes centered on the center of the gems. The sapphires sparkled in the moonlight that shown through the windows. I felt a tear slowly stream down the skin of my face. It then fell to the floor splashing on the ground.

Eowyn sat next to me and handed me a handkerchief. I wiped the upcoming tear on my face and stood up.

"Though, he does not remember me in anyway at all." I felt her arms hug me tight. I looked into the window and saw the stars. They shined so bright in the sky tonight. I felt her release me from the hug. I looked into the sky for another time as we exited the room to find people to speak with.

/|O|\

No one's POV

TWO HUNDRED YEARS AGO

Legolas rode on his horse through the woods. It had been a long week since he last saw his best friends face. Miss Mayddelynn. He still didn't understand why he had been sent on this mission from his father to the distant places. For whatever reason he had to train another village to become warriors.

The path lead farther and farther away from home. Away from his loved ones. From his friends. From his father. From the grave of his mother… away from the girl he met in the forest years ago.

He looked to his bow and saw the yarn attached to it. He swore it will stay with his bows forever. He looked into his bag and pulled out lembas. But something caught his attention at the bottom of the bag. It was an arrow with a pinecone sticking right through it.

Engraved in the arrow was: _The pinecone and arrow you helped me shoot. _He remembered that time. I had my arms on her arms helping pull back the arrow and helping with aim. When he took my arms off, she released the arrow and it shot strait through the pinecone. It fell to the ground and she ran and caught it. Before she could remove the arrow he told her not to. Leave it for a memory.

When Legolas wasn't paying attention, he fell into a river pool next to the path. With his face landing strait in the muddy water.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Legolas turned around and saw an elf woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Her sharp facial features turned into worried ones.

"Yes, I am fine ma'am. If you don't mind I shall be on my way now. I must set up camp for the night." Said Legolas. He stood up and wiped the mud out of his face. She clung on to his arm. Her voice was softer than a sheep's wool.

"Oh. I have room in my house for another. It's not too far away. Just over the hill." She said. He decided to trust this woman.

The next day he awoke to see her face staring at his. He jumped to the side looking at the woman.

"You must stay. I have not met someone so beautiful." She said coming closer. He backed away trying to find the door.

"Miss. I thank you for your assistance but I'm in love with another. I have left the kingdom and I'm trying to return as fast as I can to admit my feelings. I do not wish to stay." Legolas said. Anger flashed to her eyes.

"Fine. If I can't have you, neither can that woman!" the woman shouted. Words were being spoken out of her mouth. It was a spell! The mist slowly surrounded Legolas. He ran away from the house as fast as he could. He only made it part of the way when he passed out in the forest. The memories of Legolas and Mayddelynn were slowly disappearing. She was missing from every event he remembered with her. The only thing he could remember of her. Is the day she almost shot him in the head in the middle of the forest, only her face.

**DONE! Now REVIEW!**


	5. I remember now

**Hello! I'm back to write another chapter. I have a funny story, so if you don't want to read it, then skip to the non-bold section. So I went to go see "The Butler" With my friends Friday night. And I recently broke up with my boyfriend and he keeps thinking I was going to rip off his head and kill him. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM IF HE KEEPS SAYING THAT. So, afterwards, four of us go to get ice cream. It's me, Liz, Emily and Cora. So Emily didn't have enough money so she shared an ice cream with Liz (or she just started eating it and Liz didn't care.) And we know one of the workers there because she's the older sister of one of our friends. So Liz wants whipped cream, so she brings it out and puts six inches of whipped cream on Liz's and Cora's ice cream or shake. Whatever it was. And then puts whipped cream in Liz's mouth. Liz eventually got whipped cream on her forehead and I got a picture of it ^3^. So my birthday was the next day (In other words, Yesterday.) and Liz gets up and gets another ice cream with every dang topping on it. They all start singing happy birthday and Cora takes the spoon and shoves ice cream in my mouth and I was laughing so hard it stayed in my mouth for a minute. XD I love my friends.**

**ANYWAYS TO THE FREAKING FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. (I had just realized I forgot to put that in the other chapters.) **

Mayddelynn's POV

Eowyn introduced me to many people. We would talk and then move to another set of people. She started to walk where Legolas and Gimli were, but I pointed her in another direction. I seriously hate him right now. How could he just forget?! I mean really. Why in god's name would he forget? Grr…

Eowyn was tired and decided to go to bed and I just stayed up. I went to the stalls and found my horse. It was former horse's child. Since Rayne was the mother I named the horse Storm. I come up with awful names. Oh well.

"How are you doing today Storm? It's been a long day, running through the fields, in battle for your first time… You must be tired." I talked to my horse. I stroked the mane while it began to fall asleep. I walked out of the stables and sat down on the wall. I looked to the stars in the sky. They shined brighter than anything. I recollected my thoughts of the day. I woke up. Legolas was at my door. I went into battle. And I am now evacuated out of my house. Well this was different.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was startled again and I reacted quickly. Without hesitation I grabbed their shirt and pinned them to the ground. I looked at the person and saw it was Legolas. I frowned at him and took my grip off his shirt. He looked shocked at me. He looked so stupid at the moment. Taken down by a girl… I wonder if people would consider that a disgrace.

I began to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm. I shook it to try and make him release me.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I wanted to know if I could know you better again." He said quietly. I honestly didn't know what to say to him. He should remember me but I want to be his friend again. I mean I do like him and all…

Wait a second! What did I just think of him like that? I do not love him. There is no way I do.

"Um. I don't think so Legolas. If you can't remember me in the first place, why should I waste my time telling it to you again?" I said. He looked disappointed. Then he had a shocked look on his face.

"That necklace…" He started to say. "…that belonged…" YES HE REMEMBERS ME! "…to my mother." Oh, no he doesn't. Of course he doesn't. It was too good to be true.

"Yeah. I know. You gave it to me two hundred years before you left Mirkwood and didn't comeback." I said flatly.

"Well actually I came back two years ago. But besides that point. Why did I give it to you?" He asked. He did not just be a smart with me.

"You gave it to me so I could remember you before you left town. You promised to write every week. The first letter the kingdom received, you my mother's name and my father's name. But not me. The letter was received three years after you left and promised. You said you'd come back. But no you didn't. We were friends. How could you? How dare you? And then think you can just simply talk to me again? I do not think so. You are a despicable person! You don't even remember my name! I bet you don't even remember when I first met you and I almost shot your face because you startled me in the middle of the forest!" I shouted angrily at him. He just stayed silent. I waited for him to respond. "Fine. Just don't speak again. I don't want to talk to you anyways." I walked away from him but before I got too far away, I removed the necklace and threw it at his face. I got to my room and I silently cried myself to sleep.

/|O|\

Legolas POV

I have never been yelled at so much in my life like that. The saddest part is that I supposedly know her. But I do. I just know it. Because she mentioned when she almost shot me in the head. That has only has happened twice. Today and at least a thousand years ago. The girl had brown hair and brown hair. This girl also had brown hair and brown eyes. I sat down in the spot she where she sat and held the necklace she had. Two people came from behind and started to talk to me.

"Legolas, what seems to be the matter?" Asked Gandalf.

"Apparently I forgot a very close friend of mine." I sighed. Gimli shook he head.

"I told you she didn't want to talk to you." He said. I swear. I'm going to get that dwarf one day.

"Huh. You don't remember her? She was your best friend. I still remember when you to be at the archery fields and you were trying to get her better at archery." Said Gandalf.

"How does everyone remember but me?" I shook my head. "I remember only one time when she almost shot me in the head!" What am I going to do?

"Maybe you hit your head too hard. But that doesn't seem right. I think I could give your memories back." Said Gandalf.

"That would be great." I said. He cast a spell and a blue mist came around me. The memories began to fill my head.

_We ran side by side in the forest seeing how many things we could shoot._

_We were walking through the village stopping by every store to say hello. _

_She swung her head out from the tree I was sitting on and I almost fell off. _

_We were in the archery fields at night and I handed her the necklace._

_I was about to ride away but she was there with father wishing me a goodbye._

I remember the sorceress who cast the spell to make me forget her. Oh how annoyed I am now.

/|O|\

I walked into her room and I came up to her side. She was asleep but she must have just fallen asleep because there were fresh tears on her face. I hated myself for hurting my best friend. I placed the necklace on the nightstand next to the burning candle. Before I exited the room. I place a kiss on her forehead and gave her a hug. When I let go, she reached up and hugged me too. She was only half awake.

"I miss you my friend." She said.

"I miss you too Mayddelynn." She laid back down and drifted into sleep again. I left the room with only one thought.

I love her.

**Yay! He remembers her now! Just so you all know, I'm going on an adventure with Letus the Saiyan to find Middle Earth so we can meet them :3**


	6. The Moonlight

**Ok, I think I'm going to update again. Thank you for the reviews and the favorite/follows! **

Mayddelynn's POV

I just had a dream where Legolas just came in my room put back my necklace and kissed my forehead. In the dream I came up to him and told him I missed him. He said he missed me. The dream ended with the door closing again.

I fell into a dreamless sleep again, but then it was interrupted by shouts through the halls.

"WOMEN AND CHILDREN TO THE KEEP!" came voices. Eowyn shook my shoulders trying to wake me up. I ran to my closet and quickly changed into my outfit I wore on my way here. Just so I was able to fight.

Everyone was running around, mothers keeping track of their children, wives wishing husbands good luck, and men finding armor and weapons. I had my quiver on my back and bow in my hands. My two daggers were in my belt and I was ready.

I ran to the armory but I was stopped by someone. His blue eyes looked worried yet annoyed.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was Legolas.

"I'm going to fight. You all need every person you can get. I'm a great archer, as if you wouldn't know." I shoved his arm out of the way but his words made my heart stop beating for a second.

"Just because you can split an arrow of mine doesn't mean you can win a war with us." He said. I couldn't tell if it was an insult or not. But wait, he said 'An arrow of MINE'?

"An arrow…of yours?" I said hesitantly. "I did that on my birthday one year…" My voice weakened.

"I can't explain now, but I do remember you Mayddelynn. I remember you failing to shoot an arrow and us getting in trouble for going into the forest noon to dusk. Now you must go to the keep so I don't lose you like I did before. I can't risk it." He said pulling me into the keep. I remained silent in shock. When he left I snuck out and hid behind a tapestry until everyone was gone.

When they were all outside, I ran back to my room and grabbed my cloak that made me look like a man. I threw it over my head and I ran outside. I got in the line of archers. I looked to the person next to me. Oh no, it's Legolas. He turned to me and knew it was me.

"You aren't fooling me." He whispered. I smirked at him. Then I remember I was supposed to still be mad at him.

"So? I can be here if I want." I said snottily. It was then someone shot an arrow without command and the orcs started to attack. I heard Legolas count each one he killed so I started to count too.

One, two, three, four, five…

/|O|\

The battle lasted for what seemed like ages. Legolas was there by my side the whole time making sure nothing that tried to kill me did. I did the same with him.

I walked past all the dead orc bodies and I saw Gimli and Legolas.

"Final count, 42." Legolas said proudly.

"Not bad for a pointy eared elvish princeling." Gimli smirked. "But I am sitting on 43." The orc twitched a little. And Legolas shot the orc.

"43."

"He was already dead."

"He was twitching!"

"'Cause my axe is imbedded in his nervous system!" I laughed at the two of them.

"I got quite a few myself tonight." I said to them while walking over.

"Elves can't kill things that well. Most certainly females cannot." Gimli laughed. I quickly notched back an arrow pointing to his face, insulted by that awful comment.

"I can make it 45 for my grand total tonight if you don't take that back!" I said annoyed. He gulped and stared at the arrow.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I take it back!" He said. "Wait a second, you said you would make your grand total 45… You got 44?!" He looked shocked. I smirked and laughed.

/|O|\

Everyone was celebrating later today. Two hobbits were returned to the group and Saruman was killed. While they were celebrating I just sat outside by the water. The moon shined brighter than anything tonight. It had a different color tonight. It was a copper-ish color. I sighed as I traced the reflection. I saw a figure come up close to me. I decided not to flip this person over and pin them to the ground. It was Legolas of course. He stared at the moon with me. I don't understand how he just so happens to suddenly remember me.

"The moon is gorgeous tonight. Don't you agree?" I asked.

"Very." He said. There were a couple minutes of silence. "I bet you're wondering why I just now remember." I nodded my head. He told me of how on his journey a sorceress with black hair cast a spell on him to forget me because he wouldn't love her. I didn't believe him at first, but a couple weeks after he left I did go in the forest by the river, and there was a woman with black hair and sharp facial features there. She only gave me looks of hate and despise.

"Why do I believe you?" I asked. "The story is so untrue, but yet so real."

"I just want you to believe me when I tell you. I know you wouldn't want to trust me but I want you to. I cannot tell you how much I hate myself for it. Is there a way I can make up for it?" He asked. He was frowning. He was hurt and I was hurt. We were both hurt. I believe him.

Without hesitation a pulled him into a giant hug and didn't let go. I began to cry, letting him into my world again. His arms came around me to and he held me tight.

"I missed you." I said. I was so weak right now. But how and why?

"I missed you too. I am sorry. I am so sorry." He said, I think he was crying too. We both stayed in silence for a while and then I slowly came back to see him face to face.

We both leaned in closer to each other and our foreheads were touching. The next thing I knew is that our lips were on each other's, and I knew from that very moment why I was weak all these years. I loved him without realizing it.

**Awwwwwwwwww…. Isn't that sweet?**


	7. Blacking out and Words come out

**To the 7****th**** chapter! And if people were thinking what Letus the Saiyan were thinking, I say, "It's my job" ^3^**

**Disclaimer. I only own Mayddelynn, Harinda, and Leon. Oh! And Ariana from chapter 2. Btw, Leon and Harinda are her parents.**

Mayddelynn's POV

_Last Time_

"_I missed you." I said. I was so weak right now. But how and why?_

"_I missed you too. I am sorry. I am so sorry." He said, I think he was crying too. We both stayed in silence for a while and then I slowly came back to see him face to face. _

_We both leaned in closer to each other and our foreheads were touching. The next thing I knew is that our lips were on each other's, and I knew from that very moment why I was weak all these years. I loved him without realizing it._

"Hey! They're kissing!" shouted a voice. I quickly jerked back away from his face and he did the same. The blood was rushing to my face faster than a waterfall going down. I looked at the person who shouted at us. It was Gimli. With him were two hobbits, Merry and Pippin. The Halflings were laughing their hearts out while I sat there more red than a rose. "Oh let's leave them to it, small ones." He chuckled again. To be honest, he shouldn't be one to talk about being "small".

I looked at Legolas and he was red too.

"Well, that killed the moment." He said as they all left. I giggled and pulled him into a hug again.

**(Author's note: Okay, don't kill me but I didn't have anything really planned for the next few battles and stuff for the story. So I'm just skipping to the part where they are doing the diversion.)**

/|O|\

The golden sun shined down bright on to the army we had riding to Mordor. Every single moment the past few weeks has been a blur. Legolas and I were remaining friends at the moment, I was just too scared of rejection. I know we've had a couple hugs and kisses, but it only seemed in a family matter. Well, I'm not sure about kissing on the lips.

"I never thought I'd be side by side with an elf. Most certainly not two." Said Gimli. I smiled at him.

"How about side by side with friends?" Legolas asked. My heart began to melt. That was the most wonderful thing I've ever heard in a conversation with and elf and a dwarf.

"Aye… I could do that."

/|O|\

We finally reached the black gates and there at the gate was the mouth of Sauron. In the sky, black and brown clouds were everywhere. The sun was no longer seen in the sky.

"Psst. Mayddelynn." I looked to my side. Of course it was Legolas. He never wanted to leave my side to make up for the two hundred years he forgot. "Don't die today."

"I wasn't planning on it. I ask the same for you." I smiled. Without a second sound, the battle started. There were so many people that I lost Legolas in the middle of it. There were Urkia-Hia and Orcs everywhere. Bodies were falling to the ground quicker than ever. From both sides at that. I was killing things left and right.

I tried searching for Legolas but I still couldn't find him. I did see Merry and Pippin a couple times. I also saw Eowyn. She was one of the bravest women I've ever seen.

I looked into the sky past the black gates. The volcano was stirring.

"Frodo, he did it." I whispered. Frodo has ridden Middle Earth of the ring! I saw the eye of Sauron begin to fall. I smiled and forgot my surroundings. That was not a wise choice. I was suddenly on the ground with my head throbbing in pain. The last thing I saw was people running around, and the last thing I heard is.

"Frodo has saved us all! Sauron is defeated." I smiled as everything went black.

**WELL, end of chapter. JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING JUST KIDDING! DON'T KILL ME.**

/|O|\

There was sunlight shining around me. My eyes were still closed but I could feel the warmth. The birds were chirping in the background. I was lying in a bed softer than anything in the world.

"Am I dead?" I asked opening my eyes. I looked around. I was in a healing room. There were many empty beds though. I turned my head to my side and saw a blonde boy with blue eyes.

"You are not dead. You are alive and well." Said Legolas. I began to cry and I hugged him. Tears were flowing faster than a waterfall. I felt as I almost lost my whole world because I was blacked out for a while.

"How long have I been here, and how long have you stayed here?" I asked still not letting him go. I felt his fingers run through my hair. His fingertips slowly brushed out the knots. His strong arms were around me tight. Everything felt so right. Unbreakable. Like nothing could go wrong. **(Author's note: I might have taken some song words just now. But if you figure out the song, there not breaking up.)**

"Three weeks." He said slowly. I let go and looked at him for a while. His blue eyes were shining brighter than jewels. The sun was directly behind him. "I was afraid I couldn't tell you something." He said again.

"Oh, and I have something to tell you too." I said. I'm going to tell him. "You go first."

"Well, I'm in love with a girl." He said. WHAT? WHAT? "She has beautiful hair and eyes. She is an amazing archer. And we've known each other for a long time." My heart is being ripped out of my chest and being torn into pieces. "So I have something to tell you." I nodded my head fighting back tears.

"Mayddelynn, I have been in love with you for two hundred years now." I looked up in surprise. Without thinking I jumped up and I hugged and kissed him.

"I love you too." I practically shouted with joy.

"One final question, will you marry me?"

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL.**


	8. Final Chapter

**It's the last chapter! I'd just like to thank you all for taking the time to read my story! It means a bunch to me! I checked the reads on the story and I've had 762, and I started this story one month from now. This is going so much better than my other story. I thank all of you. I LOVE YOU! (But not literally.) **

**ONE THING! In the chapter, time has passed many years. So the past is like **_this. _**And the current time is like **this.

**Disclaimer**

Third person POV

_*Many, Many years later…*_

The green grass of Valinor was like as soft bed. The air was hinted with the smell of lilacs and lavender. Mayddelynn sat in there as if she could stay there forever. Just waiting.

_Back in usual time_

_Mayddelynn sat on a red chair in a room. Her hair was currently being braided and her face being washed. The sunlight was shining through the windows and through the room. Her dress was white and light grey. Eowyn handed her roses and lilacs and Arwen placed the veil on her head. They took a look at her and smiled. Their friend was getting married today. There was a knock on the door and came in was a very proud mother and father. Harinda and Leon hugged their daughter tightly._

"_You are going to need some things." Her mother said fighting back happy tears. She placed the necklace on her neck and put a sapphire and amethyst bracelet on her. Mayddelynn looked up to her father. He looked sad, but happy. He was sad because this meant his job to be there all the time for her was over. He would still be there but there would be another man to take his little angel out of his world and into his. He smiled at Mayddelynn, he remembered the time he got married to Harinda._

_They took what was going to be the very last look of Mayddelynn Orin. They took their seats next to Thranduil, king of Mirkwood. You may be wondering what he is thinking of this. _

_Well, Thranduil had a feeling for a very long time that this would happen. Their friendship looked more than it actually was. In fact, Thranduil had thought they were going to get married sooner and realize that it wasn't friendship, it was love. He thought about his late wife. Two short men approached him. It was Gimli and Gloin. Not wanting to start a fight on his son's wedding day, he just ignored him._

"_Thranduil, we don't mean to start anything today. I just wanted to congratulate you and Legolas for this day." Said Gloin. Gloin stuck out his hand to shake with his hesitantly. Thranduil looked shocked and shook his back. Gimli chuckled at the two males. He and he went to go sit with the remaining people of the fellowship. There were 8 remaining to this day. Frodo would sail to the undying lands soon._

_Everyone stared when the door opened. There was the bride, walking down the aisle to meet her soon to be new husband, Legolas Greenleaf._

*Current*

Mayddelynn was by the ocean side all alone. She would see the occasional people come to lands many times. She many saw of the times, her old friends. Oh how she missed everyone.

_*Back to past*_

_Two little boys ran through the castle with a little girl. They had a hand on each of hers. They were playing "Save the princess from the orcs"._

"_Sir Thrandir! The orcs are chasing us!" giggled the brown haired Amardir. The two boys tried to pick up speed while holding their little sister's hand. Behind them, Legolas, Harinda, Thranduil and Leon chased the three. The adults were the orcs._

"_Oh no! I think they're getting away from us!" said Legolas. The blonde Losdes giggled and giggled at her father. The three children finally reached the throne room where their fort was. No orcs can get in._

"_Oh thank you my two sons for saving are little princess. We are happy again!" She said twirling Thrandir's hair. They all giggled when the other adults came in._

"_We won! We won!" jumped the children. Everyone laughed. It was amazing._

*Present*

Oh how she wished for her small children to be in her presence right now. Her little warriors and princess. They all had Legolas's long strait hair. But Losdes had slight curls at the ends of it. Amardir and Losdes had her brown eyes while Thrandir had blue eyes. Thrandir truly represent his father and grandfather. Amardir looked like Mayddelynn and Leon. Losdes resembled both of her grandmothers. They both had golden blond hair that was slightly curly but mostly strait. Oh how she wish she had he children now.

_*Past*_

_Mayddelynn turned in many time in bed every night. She began to have nightmares about how evil was coming for her. No matter what, it wouldn't go away. She remembered the black riders and how they almost killed her and Eowyn. But Eowyn stabbed it in the face. The war and blood was stuck in her brain. She needed to escape from it._

_After hard thinking, she decided to sail to Valinor. Legolas tried to have her not go, but she felt she had to. The sea was calling. No longer did she wish to stay in a cruel lands. Every day someone died it felt, and she'd rather not know. _

_She was boarding the boat, but her children and husband couldn't go. They had duties. Her children were crying._

"_Shh…my little ones, I will be with you soon. I promise." She told them. They believed they would see her soon again. _

*Present*

Her thoughts were disturbed by the sounds of another boat coming in. This time, there were five people. There were three male elves, one female elf, and an old dwarf. She looked at the people closely. They were blonde and a brown hair. Three of them were children .Tears streamed down her face as she ran to the people. The children ran to her too.

"Naneth! Naneth!" they all yelled. She hugged each of her children for minutes. When the children got distracted by things in the valley, she went to the two men. There was an old Gimli and Legolas. She laughed and ran to Legolas and kissed him.

"Oh no! There kissing again!" yelled Gimli. I laughed at my old friend. Gimli then went to watch the children.

"You left something at home." He said placing another kiss on my lips. "I think you should have it again."

"Oh? And what is it?" I giggled and kissed him back. He placed in my hand a pinecone with an arrow sticking right through it.

"You shot this with my help the day I met you. It is the day I didn't realize I had just gained so much." He whispered in my ear.

I held out the pinecone in my hand. I never forgot this moment. I still remember it like yesterday. I looked at my beautiful children, my amazing husband, my new friends, and a great life. I looked into the clouds and smiled.

I thank two things for this day. The pinecones and arrows.

_The end_

**It's over! :'( I hope you all love it! I sure had a great time writing it for all of you! It has made me one of the happiest people on the planet earth. Please review and tell me how you think it was. Or go to my profile and take the poll. THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3. I'm going to write another story relating to LOTR soon, AND I HAVE A SURPRISE! I'm going to try and rewrite my other story and finish it! YAY! It's a Harry Potter one, so yay! If you have any recommendations for me to get better at writing please tell me! I love you all! Bye!**


	9. Notice

**This isn't a chapter, this is to show you guys some stuff I've made for the fanfiction if you want to see them. I am also writing a story about their children. :) So go find that.**

**I'd also like to say that if you're going to give me a critical review or tell me you don't like my stories, either you log into your account and tell me instead of going into a guest review and hiding who you are OR just PM it me OR don't say anything. Because I'll be happy to discuss it with you but if you don't give an account name, I can't talk about it with the person and I won't see a point in keeping it up when it's one delete button away. Your choice.**

**Twitter: Julia_Jewels_23 (Not my real name. It's a name from another Fanfiction)**

**Pinterest: Fanfiction Girl **** . com**** /FanfictionGirl /my-fanficitons /**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(As a friend.)**

**~Roseyred831~**


End file.
